Anthony 'tony' edward stark
anthony (tony) is a genius and the current ceo of stark international as well as being the director of S.H.I.E.L.D, he has also created the iron man armor. 'abilities and armor' increadible intelect tony is one of the smartest people on earth, but isn't very good with people. he is capable of creating amazing devices and machines which make some of his dads inventions look likw the wheel compared to the internet. tony has created marvelous things like the jericho missile and the iron man armor. martial arts although rarely seen, tony is a skilled fighter and can easily beat happy hogan in a sparing match, although in a combat battle with a talented person he would be an even match or he might be at a disadvantage to them. mark 1 tony first created his iron man armor at the age of 7, it was big but wasn't very stable, it had very few weapons and strugled to fly, the power core was a large battery type power source, it couldn't stay active for very long and when the weapons are used or he tries to fly, the power source gets depleted very fast. mark 2 the first model to have the classic iron man figure, the mark 2 was designed to have sustained flight and is the first iron man armor to have the arc reacor core, but the core was a prototype and could not sustain flight for more than an hour. as the suit was designed for flight, it doesnt have weapons apart from the repulsers. mark 3 the fully functional suit designed for peace keeping is the first suit to have many weapons and the red and yellow colours. this suit has the same arc reactor as the mark 2 but can go for flight for just over a hour, the repulsers are stronger and has more weapons than the mark 1 which include: missile launcher, silenced shoulder gun and a laser on his arm. mark 4 this armor has the new completed arc reactor which can power the armor for an unlimited amount of time. the mark 4 has the same weapons as the mark 3 but also has a sonic beam and a electrical blast which can stun or destroy depending on the power tony puts into it. arctic armor a white and yellow armor designed for temperatures below -50 degrees celcius. it has limited weapons but has and internal and external heating system which can be powered for hours due to the arc reactor. it has; repulsers, sonic beam, lasers and an electrical blast. extremis armor the black and yellow armor designed for war and upto 5 hours of space travel. this armor has all the same weapons as the mark 4 but also has a mini-gun built in his left gauntlet. this armor is stronger and more durable than the others and is used during the avengers and end of the world comics. portarmor the weakest armor is the portarmor which can be taken anywhere as it is in the shape of a backpack which can transform into the iron man armor but is thin, weak and has only repulsers and electrical blasts. iron woman (created) when pepper wanted to try out the iron man armor, tony decided to create an armor just for her which was pink and yellow and is similar to the mark 4 but with a womans figure. war machine (designed) although tony designed the war machine armor, he never created it but rhodey toke the designs and the mark 2 to A.I.M where they modified the mark 2 iron man armor to match the designes of the war machine armor, but A.I.M had made the armor to be controled by them until tony rewired the suit so rhodey can control it. iron sipider (created) 'history' 'personality' as a child, tony was a happy little boy with an intrest in science and wanted to be just like his father, but when howard died from a plane crash, tony became depressed and stayed in his fathers lab working on some old projects, he manadged to create the first iron man armor there, he would stay up for endless hours working on the armor and worked on some unfinished projects left behind by howard until rhodey found him and told him to get out more. tony seems to share a great respect for rhodey and treats roberta like a mother to him. when roberta died, tony was greiving just as much as rhodey was at the funeral, rhodey and tony have become like brothers since howard died as tony lived with roberta and rhodey. now 29 years old, tony likes to drink and constantly flirts with women, he likes to have a laugh but doesnt seem very happy. tony also has a son, flinn, who is 10 years old, tony does not know how to be a good dad to flinn as he hasnt seen him for 10 years but tries to be a good father to him, he tries to teach him and help him out and fails, but flinn has shown that he loves tony like tony has been with him forever. 'appearance' tony has brown hair and a small goatee. when not in his armor, he is usualy seen in a business suit consisting of: a shirt, smart trousers/pants, blazer and sometimes a tie, but he has been known to wear sunglasses alot. 'plot' 'avengers' 'end of the world'